The Other
by Yoh's girl
Summary: The Clan that Hinata belonged to was a little darker than you would think. Not by much, but still darker...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Today like every other year was the day of the yearly Sessou Tei inaorigoutou Nai Rakuzai festival where everyone dresses as their favorite Tentei of their favorite elements.

Tentei's from hayashi, daichi, mizu, koori, houka, uindo, taiyou, hisakata, and some even dress up as the powerful tenmas that were to have been vanquished in the past.

There were Ookami, Inu, Neko, Tori, and even sakana-like costumes to honor the fallen worriers who died protecting these elements or facing down these demons. But in the village of Kohona no one dare dress like the demon that had nearly destroyed their village almost thirteen years ago. Until one day...

It was an ordinary day in their little village, Sakura and Ino, were swooning over Sasuke, Kakashi was reading come-come paradise, the young ones where running around stretching their legs from sitting in the classrooms all day showing all their friends their costumes.

Kiba was training with Akamaru, Lee training with his father, Shino louging about with Shikamaru and Chouji, Neji was sparring with Ten Ten, and as usual Gaara was in the Land of the Sand. But unknown to the happy people of this quiet little village, a strong force was about to be opened up.

And that force was called Hinata Hyuuga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one but three know of a certain meeting that actually caused the Kyuubi to attack the quaint little town. Everyone just believe that it was an evil being that had randomly came upon their hidden village and decided to attack it. But, that my friend is not the case. It all started one year after Hinata was born. She had just started her training as heir of the Hyuuga clan and even though she was just a year old she had duities she was meant to fulfill. But being Hinata and never being good enough for her father he disowned her and left her in the woods to fend for herself.

And then the Kyuubi came along and instead of ending her life and feeding her to their young they took her in as their own. But word went around fast in the small village and the began to wonder where the little heiress had gotten to.

So Her father Hatashi had to go and find her hoping that she was still alive, because gossip in the little town was getting a little to close to the truth for comfort.

But when he came upon Hinata the Kyuubi were not too willing to let him take her. So he killed them all. Or he thought he had. The father Kyuubi had survived but Hatashi had slaughtered all of his family. Except the human kit. So he decided to follow the man back to his village so that he could take his revenge on the man and take back his human kit.

And that's when he attacked he Village.

I know its odd but, I really felt like writing this. And I know that it is most likly not what happened but...I can't help but let my mind wander.

rakuzai - fallen

Tentei- Lord of something

sessou-Honor

Tei - those

hayashi - forest

daichi - earth

mizu - Water

koori - Ice

houka - Fire

uindo - Wind

taiyou - Sun

hisakata - Moon

Ookami - wolf

Inu - dog

Neko - cat

Tori - bird

sakana - fish


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still don't Own Naruto but, I do own this crazy idea of Hinata's past! Woo-hoo my crazy randomness.**_

_**Hinata remembered, she remembered her real family, the pain of being abandoned, and watching the die, all but her real father, the one that took her in and loved her for who she was not who she was supposed to be, even though she fit in even less in their family they accepted her.**_

_**Her father tells her she must be crazy, that it never happened. But even after 13 years she could not forget, the memory of her real father. Knowing that he came to get her and it cost him his life.**_

_**And this year she could truly honor him, she thought as she pulls out her bright orange Nine tailed kitsune costume. (Picture loaded up on deviant art . com) I was Bight orange, had nine tails, which she would use chakara to move them in a light whipping motion, the suit was form fitting, furry and soft like real fox fur, with a pair of ears that have black tips on a hood that covers her face down to the tip of her nose which she would paint black along with whisker marks similar to narutos. She has a pair of fangs that barely shows from her lips and she has light orange and black face paint, and bright red lip stick. **_

_**It also has a set of bright orange gloves and boots that look like big paws, that have four sets of blades in each the like claws. **_

_**She was going to wear this to Sessou Tei inaorigoutou Nai Rakuzai festival knowing full well the reaction she was going to get from the other villagers. Because the daichi Kyuubi is view as the villages enemy. But, she new better, she new that he was not the enemy, she could not bear hatred towards her biological father but, she still blamed him for her real fathers death.**_

_**She places her costume back in its hiding place, and smiles to herself. Only one more day, one more day. Little did she know her real father was still alive, and living within the one she's loved for as long as she could remember.**_

_**She pauses at the door, about to leave her room to go face the family and she gives that special blonde haired, blue eyed, loud, knuckle headed ninja. Allowing that thought to warm her heart and give her the strength to face her family.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Hinata enters the room and takes her place at the table on one side of her father in her light lavender butterfly pattern kimono tied in the back with a big silver bow, while her sister sat at the opposite, wearing a traditional red and black kimono with the families seal on it. Neiji enters in his usual attire and sat next to Hinata and silently ate his breakfast. On her way to training wearing her normal hoodie and shorts she proceeded to jump from branch to branch until she slammed into something that was crossing her path. Her and the object fall to the ground and the thing lands on top of her. After knocking her for a loop she proceeded to open her eyes and as things focused she couldn't help but turn ten different shades of red.**_

_**She didn't run into an object, she ran into Naruto! Why was he still on top of her, wait he's starting to stir. **_

"_**Whoa, man I feel like I got hit by a …..Hinata? Oh crap I'm sorry." He said as he quickly jumped off of her and for the first time he looked nervous and helped her up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you down but, I got to go. " Then he ran off leaving Hinata stunned and running late to her training. After a few moments, she climbed back up the tree and continued on her way.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Naruto seemed to still be stunned, and this is a new feeling to him, the only other time he felt it was when he learned about the Kyuubi. But, why did running into Hinata effect him so? Yeah, he hasn't had a lot of physical contact and the contact he usually got was usually fighting. Being pressed flush against a girl that is …..developed and being there for a period of time make him ……off.**_

_**He was already running late and with his face being all flushed he needed to take a few more minutes to cool his face and thinking about Hinata but, the more he thought about her the more he missed their contact. He shook it off because he never had non violent contact so of course he would be stuck on it.**_

_**After cooling down he continued on his way to training and tried to clear his mind for a specific girl that won't seem to leave it.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**The kitsune's emotions flowing through him began to annoy the Kyuubi. In fact, he has never encountered these emotions from him before he cracked open a sleepy eye to see what was causing these new emotion.**_

_**The image in the kitsune's head seemed to shock Kyuubi, and the feelings coming from the kit he was in began to anger him. That was HIS kit and he was not allowed to think of her that way. He was relived though because now he new she was safe and that she had turned out okay. He vaguely wondered if she remembered him, because this kit doesn't have any memories of his parents. **_

_**He hoped because she was a little older than him but, there was no true way of knowing. He was stuck inside this kit and right now he really needed to have a conference with the kit. **_

_**He will wait until the right time to pull him from the surface and have his conference.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Sakura was dressed in a perfectly fitting Houka Tori Costume, Lee in his Sessou Tei Rakuzai, Ino in her dancing Taiyou dress, Sasuke in a darkened Rakuzai outfit, Shikamaru in a Tentei Houka outfit, Chouji in his hayashi Taiyou costume, Kiba and Akamaru where switched , Akamaru was dressed as a human and Kiba was in a Koori Inu costume, Neiji was wearing the Sessou Costume leaning against the tree on the trading grounds, watching Lee, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji comparing their costumes, and Ten Ten was in a flirty Inu outfit, standing next to him.**_

_**Kakashi was there and even he was dressed up. Well sort of he was wearing a Hisakata Ookami Costume, but only because he was voted to chaperone this event.**_

_**Naruto was there. Dressed in his Hokage Costume, he thinks it fit him perfectly since he was destined to be the greatest Hokage ever!**_

_**There was only one person missing at this little get together was Hinata.**_

_**It was just about time to leave when suddenly some one you could clearly tell was a girl dressed in a bright orange nine tailed Kitsune costume walk calmly in. It fit her perfectly, ands she had the walk to go with it her tails swayed and whipped with every step, hood covering her face.**_

_**Kakashi and the others stood ready to battle. She was clearly and outsider.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Sorry I am sporadic. I will update. I am sorry. And I am now in college!!!!!**_


End file.
